A High School Love Story
by Samurai Pizza Cats
Summary: Here is a nice high school love story featuring Ami and Makoto, plus other pairings.
1. A new year, a new day, a new friend

A High School Love Story Chapter 1: A new year, a new day, a new friend. Maybe. Warning: This fic contains yuri, lemon and sexual content 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon.**

**-----------**

"Mizuno Ami"

"Mizuno Ami…….aha!…here are your registration papers, your lock and locker number and uniform. Just a reminder that school fees are due next Friday and that tomorrow is your first full day of classes so don't be late. Have a good day! Next!"

"Ami-chan, Ami-chan! What classes do you have?" asked a familiar voice. "I have modern Japanese in fist period, math in second, English classes in third, history in fourth and a study spare in fifth. Are you in any of those classes Usagi-chan?" "YES math! Isn't that great Ami-chan? You can tutor me! But sadly that's the only class I have with you" said a disappointed Usagi. "Its alright, Usagi-chan I can help you with your other homework as well. But right now I have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow though."

The first day of school was still the same as the prior years. Head to school, get all the necessities and then head home. The school didn't really change much either still quite big, red bricks, polished floors and three different levels. The library had not changed much either except for a few new faces. All in all school was going to be great this year. I think I heard someone say there were going to be at least 500 first years this semester. This year should also be crowded.

"Ammmiii-chhhhaaaaannn!" bellowed Usagi from behind Ami. "Are you sure you want to waste your very last day of freedom at home studying? How about you come with me to the crown for some ice cream and we can gossip about all the cute boys!" Usagi used her most pouty face. "All right, Usagi-chan. I guess I can put off preparing for school for a couple hours, if you insist." I replied not really committing myself fully to what I had just said.

Usagi, well what about Usagi? She is a second year student like me and is full of life. She really likes to live for the moment. She has a boyfriend named Chiba Mamoru, he is out studying abroad, and I really quite envy him for it too. I really don't have many friends other than Usagi in school. But that's okay because, really, one Usagi is enough friend I can handle as it is. Sometimes I wish I could be more like Usagi, in terms of personality of coarse. Don't get me wrong. She's a smart girl but, well, that's mostly street smarts.

"So what do you think about Matsuki? I mean I know he may not look like your type but..I think he likes you!". Boys, boys, boys, that's all Usagi usually talks about. Other than food. She says its okay to look, but I still think that its some form of cheating, but then again….I've never dated so, I shouldn't really be one to judge. "Oh Kami! Look! It's the new exchange girl, you know what I heard, Ami-chan?" I finally perked my head up from my daydream to listen to Usagi. "What?" I asked. "Well, I heard she was kicked out of her old school for fighting! She doesn't look like someone who would do that, but you never know. What do you think Ami-chan? Does she look like the type to do that sort of thing?" I turned my head to face who Usagi was pointing to. She was tall and had brown hair that was put up into a ponytail. She was wearing a green skirt with a light brown sweater. And actually, quite attractive. "Well Usagi-chan. You can't judge someone solely on how they look. I guess I would have to meet her before I ever made assumptions." I departed my attention from Usagi and back to the exchange girl, and she was looking right at us. "Ah! Kami! She's walking this way! Do you think she saw me pointing? Or maybe she heard me talking about her and now she's coming over to beat me up! AMI-CHAN help!". "Calm down Usagi!" I half yelled. Right when Usagi managed to calm herself down the unknown form had reached her destination.

"Hello! My name is Kino Makoto. I see you go to the same school as me" she pointed towards our uniforms, which had been laid on the table earlier. "I just transferred from a different school last year. So I don't know many people. So here's my sad attempt at meeting someone new" she held out her hand hoping for a handshake but Usagi seemed too busy hiding to notice, so I shook her hand. "Mizuno Ami is my name and my friend over here is Usagi". Usagi finally lifted her head to greet our new guest "Hi, and I hope you have a lot of fun this year in our high school, hehe. But I have to go. See ya tomorrow Ami-chan!" and with that Usagi quickly fled the scene. "Mizuno Ami, huh? Ive heard about you! Last year you placed top marks in the entrance exams in school. You were also one of the top in the city. I really expected you to look…different" she looked over me, a bit surprised, which made me blush. "Ive also heard some things about you. Where did you transfer from? Oh and please, sit down" I said to her, pointing to the seat across from me. " Well, I came from the next town over. I wasn't really doing well in the school over there, and I heard so much about this town. So I moved." She said with a friendly grin. "Wow, your parents must be rich to be able to spontaneously move like that" I shouldn't have said that, because as soon as I said the word 'parents' her happy grin turned to a downcast frown. "Well, maybe…if they were still here..." she trailed off, her eyes starting to get watery. "What do you mean? Are they back in your old town?" I asked, digging further into the subject. Maybe I shouldn't have though… "ummm….no….I…have to go….I'll see you tomorrow maybe, Ja!" she said with a shaky voice before she sped out of the diner almost as fast as Usagi.

Was it something I said? Where are her parents? Oh well. Hopefully I can see her tomorrow and straighten this out.

**-------------**

**Well, here's a new story please R&R and tell me what you think, good, or bad, I don't really care as long as its feedback . Also if there are any spelling errors please tell me.**


	2. Apologies, pancakes and a black eye

A High School Love Story Chapter 2:Apologies, pancakes and a black eye. Warning: This fic contains yuri, lemon and sexual content

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon.**

**-----------**

After the incident at the crown I went straight home and prepared for the first day of school.

-Next day- 

"Ami-chaaaaan!"

Before I could turn around I was being tightly glomped by Usagi.

"Owwwww! Let go Usagi-chan!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ami-chan!" exclaimed Usagi. "I'm just so excited about the first day of school, and I'm not even late which makes me even more excited!" Said Usagi enthusiastically.

"That's great! Now if you can only keep this up for the rest of the year you can get the perfect attendance award with me!" I replied seeing her face wince at the thought of getting up earlier every single day.

"Uhhh…no thanks Ami-chan, I'll leave the award thingies to you. Besides, you're better at it then me. Hehe." She replied, trying to inch away from me surreptitiously.

I might as well push this alittle further. For the fun of it.

"No, really. I think you can do it Usagi-chan, I'll even come to your house extra early every morning to wake you up and--" before I could finish she cut me off.

"SO Ami-chan, how did it go with that Kino girl yesterday? Did you get hurt?" Usagi said quickly, changing the subject.

"No, not at all, she was very nice. Although I think I hurt her feelings because when I mentioned something about her parents she left the crown almost in tears. I feel really bad about it" I replied, recalling my conversation with Kino Makoto.

"What? Cry? Really? Wow Ami-chan I didn't think you had it in you to make a bully cry! You're my hero!" Usagi glomped me again, tighter this time.

"**-Huff- **No Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to make her cry. **-Wheeze-** And she was not bullying me. Didn't you hear a word I said? Usagi-chan?" She was off in some dreamland so I managed to yank her off me before she suffocated me.

"Oh Kami! I almost forgot the real reason I came early for school today. The cafeteria is having a special beginning of the year pancake breakfast! Oh, I hope I'm not late!" Then in the blink of an eye Usagi was tearing down the hall, pushing random people out of her way as she sprinted for the cafeteria.

"Hmm..Pancakes" I murmured to myself.

"That might be a good way to start off my first day of school" then I stopped, realizing that I was talking to myself. Luckily it was early in the morning and the usual early birds were in the cafeteria so the halls were deserted and nobody heard. That would have been awkward if someone were to have heard me.

**-In the cafeteria-**

"Hey! Mizuno-san!"

I turned to see none other than Kino Makoto in the kitchen cooking pancakes. And she seemed to be in a much better mood then the day prior.

"Hello, Kino-san. Why are you in the kitchen cooking? Did you get a detention or something?" I said, almost letting the Usagi in me judge her according to how everyone else does.

"Oh, no. That's stilly; it's only the first day of school. And please, call me by my first name. I would have done the same for you, but I wasn't sure if you would have found it disrespectful or not" she said with a smile brighter than I have ever seen.

"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'm not a big fan of that formal stuff anyways," I laughed as I was walking towards her. "So why ARE you here anyways? Did you volunteer?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yup, pretty much! I love cooking and I thought it would be a good way to make a good first impression on everyone. Oh and I saw your friend Usagi, is she like really shy or something? Because when she came up for pancakes and saw me, she ran away. Really fast."

"Yeah that's just Usagi-chan for ya! She just needs to get used to you" I lied, and reminded myself to have a chat with Usagi on not judging a book by its cover.

**-Diiiiing-**

"Ahh, that's the tone. I guess I'll have to grab a snack on my way to first period, nice talking to you Kino- I mean Makoto-san! See you later!" I waved as I left the cafeteria.

That Makoto really is a nice girl, I hope Usagi will stop acting like a child and get to know Makoto. Regardless of what did in the past.

**-After school-**

"So Ami-chan, how was your first day of school?" asked Usagi

"It was great! I passed all of my refresher quizzes and already have a good average to start off with. And with that I should say, Usagi-Chan. If you want good marks you cant fall asleep in math class during a quiz." I said, giving Usagi a scolding and maternal stare.

"I know, I know. But I ate soooooo many pancakes, and my tummy started to hurt so I took a small nap to regain my composure. And I still finished the quiz, so what's the problem?" she said almost harshly.

"Yes. That is true, you did finish the quiz. But your score was the lowest in the class; I'm just trying to push you in the right direction Usagi-chan. And about the pancakes, I was told that you WERE in line but one look at Makoto-san and you split. You really should get to know her Usagi-chan, she's really nice! At least talk to her for more than a second before cowering away" I said harsher than she had been in the comment just prior.

"FINE! I will. Hey! Look! A basketball game! Lets go watch, shall we Ami-chan?"

I had to time to respond for Usagi had latched my arm and was dragging me towards the game. She's really random sometimes.

"Go Makoto-san **–whistle-**" hollered Usagi with both arms waving in the air.

Sheesh, what a change in opinion all of a sudden. Maybe she's taking my advice for once.

Makoto had heard all of Usagi's cheering and waved in Usagi's direction. Truth be told, it made me jealous. So I Cheered alongside Usagi, my voice even drowning out hers at one point. Who knew sports could do that to a person.

I dropped my books and went to pick them up; I had not a second to spare before all my books went crashing back on the ground.

"Ami-chan! WHATCH OUT!" called someone, but I didn't really care for who it was because…

–**THUD-**

"Ouch…."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ami-chan!"

That's the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

------

**Okay. Yay! A new chappie! Hope you liked it! Please R&R**


	3. Awakening from a strange dream

A High School Love Story Chapter 3:Awakening From A Strange Dream. Warning: This fic contains yuri, lemon and sexual content

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon.**

**-----------**

"Ami-chan…" 

"_Who's there?"_

"_Ami-chan…I…"_

"_Answer me! Who's there?"_

"_I… I…I love you, okay!"_

"_Makoto-chan?"_

"_Ami-chan.."_

"_I…"_

"I love you too, Makoto-chan!"

"W-what!"

I awoke to see a pair of very confused eyes glancing down at me.

"Ami-chan, did you just tell Mako-chan you loved her?" Butted in Usagi. "Maybe that's why you never seemed interested in any of the guys!" that made me blush.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, right Ami-chan?" said Makoto giving a slight glare in Usagi's direction before settling down and softening her gaze towards me. She has such beautiful eyes.

"Ummm…yes…I'm not quite sure why I said that. I am sorry though. Please forgive me"

I started to get up when Makoto grabbed my arms.

"Here, let me help you. I don't think it would be a great idea for you to be trying to walk around on your own. Lets get you to the nurse's office. By the way, I'm soooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with that ball….and I'm sure that black eye will go away really fast."

Black eye? Wah? Damn it!

"Oh, it's alright, its not like you did it on purpose, so I can't be mad at you" I said, trying not to wince at the sudden pain in my left eye.

"So why DID you say you loved me? Were you having some kind of dream?" Makoto seemed almost interested.

"Well…yes…heh…I didn't mean to freak you out.." I blushed some more thinking about the prior event.

"Oh..That's alright, I can forgive you for loving me if you forgive me for giving you a black eye" she said with a slight chuckle.

Forgive me for loving her? Do I? No! I barely know her..And she's a girl..

"Okay, sure"

**-Nurse's Office-**

"Yeah, you'll have that nice big shiner for a few days. And luckily you don't have a concussion" Concluded the nurse as she lightly dabbed my eye with a wet cloth. "But miss Kino, you should be more careful next time, she could have been seriously hurt"

"I know, I'll be careful next time." Said Makoto guiltily.

"Well, since there's nothing wrong I'll be going. You can stay here if your head still hurts, but I would suggest you get back to class as soon as you can." And with that being said the nurse was gone.

I started to get up to head off to class.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to class yet?" Makoto said as she held my hands into hers.

"Ummmm" was the only reply I could manage.

"Oh, sorry" and she quickly let go of my hands.

"Err..Yes I'll be fine..I am well enough to go to class..thank you for taking me to the nurse and everything..I'll see you later, bye!"

**-Back In Class-**

..And as the chart here shows, there are 15 neutrons and 12 electrons..now someone tell me how to…

Why do I feel so weird? I wonder if she was disappointed that I wanted to go back to class….

"Miss Mizuno, I know you were recently hit in the head, but that does not give you permission to day dream. If you are feeling ill, please go home and sleep..no use being here if you're not going to listen."

"I'm sorry sensei, it wont happen again."

Kino Makoto….you haunt my thoughts….

**---------**

**Hey guys! Long time no update! I'll be updating a lot over Christmas break, so yah..Sorry for the short chapter. Don't forget to review! Bye!**


End file.
